1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a burning system, particularly, to a software burning system and a burning control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Before an electronic device leaves the factory, software must be burned into chips of the electronic device, such as a display chip and a storage chip of a computer. Usually, when a number of chips are burned at the same time, the chip with the longest burning time of all of them must be set as the overall burning time by experience. After the burning, the electronic device should be set to a test mode by an operator to test whether the chips have been burned successfully. However, because a burning time of each chip is different because some chips are burned quickly and some chips are burned slowly. If all of the chips are tested after the longest burning time, time is wasted and it is inconvenient to set the electronic device to the test mode by the operator.
A software burning system and a burning control method to overcome the described limitations is thus needed.